Aura (power)
Aura is a power that is found in the New Fantendoverse, being first introduced in Truth and Train. Aura is unique among all other abilities seen in the Fantendoverse in that it's open to just about everyone and everything to use, but mastering it can take up to decades and is entirely faith-based. Information Aura is an spiritual energy. Almost any living creature could potentially tap into this energy, although due to its faith-based origins it has been dismissed by many cultures. Adding into this, Aura is not especially powerful when you first tap into it, which makes many dismiss it's power. However, some have taken it up as their main source of power due to it being the most reliable and personal power. To tap into Aura, you need to tap into your own self-image of yourself, which makes it somewhat hard for people who are unsure of themselves or have a bad self-image. Additionally, Aura grows over usage of it, which means the more you use it, the more powerful it becomes. The application of Aura is potentially infinite, although most will use it to a minor extent with their already innate abilities. Weeping Aura and the connection to Abyssal Abyssal energy has shown to react violently against Aura, and vice-versa. While an abudance of life (ergo, Aura) prevents Abyssal from naturally generating Abyssal attacks can cripple the aura of living beings. If a person's Aura is brought beyond its durability by Abyssal attacks it will corrupt and become self-destructive. This variant is known as "Weeping Aura". For most having a Weeping Aura means it is unusable in combat and it's usage will be painful, even for utility purposes. Some have managed to work around this but most are debilitated by it. It is currently unknown if Weeping Aura can be replenished back into regular Aura. Applications Aura is an energy that can really be drawn to do just about everything, although it's common applications will usually be to enhance existing abilities since that exerts the least amount of energy. Additionally, shields are easy to cast without extending too much Aura. Direct pure-Aura attacks are quite hard to master although they are said to trump most, if not all elements, including that of Blue and Red Energies. Aura can be projected out as beam or laser attacks, as well as being used to create constructs like weapons or other objects. Aura can also enhance the sense of any user, as well as replace lost limbs. When used to enhance senss, the color of their aura will appear over their body part that they want to enhance the capability of, such as glowing ears, eyes, nose, tongue or hands. It can also be used to create an Aura echo, which can travel across the planet so everyone can hear it. Aura Colors Aura comes in several different colors, which are based off the Zodiac signs. Depending on what month a character was born in, their aura color will differ. *Capricorn (December 22-January 19): Grey *Aquarius (January 20 to February 18): Blue *Pisces (February 19 to March 20): Pink *Aries (March 21-April 19): Red *Taurus (April 20-May 20): Orange *Gemini (May 21-June 20): Yellow *Cancer (June 21-July 22): White *Leo (July 23-August 22): Gold *Virgo (August 23-September 22): Lime Green *Libra (September 23-October 22): Cyan *Scorpio (October 23-November 21): Black *Sagittarius (November 22-December 21): Purple These are not the only way to determine Aura colors though: they can be inherited by a parent that already activated their Aura powers or simply be what colors the Aura user associates themselves the most with. Aura colors can also change over time as well. Users LaverneEcho.png|Laverne Echo PrinNF.png|Prin UntenZenithAlt.png|Unten Bluzen KivaGlaive.png|Kiva Glaive ZeritaMvFB.png|Zerita QuartzNoArmor.png|Quartz PinkuRozen.png|Pinku Rozen Trivia *Aura was based off the power of the same name from Pokemon, but also Spiral Energy from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann as well as ki from Dragon Ball. It's applications are very similar to those three in terms of function, so consider those the baseline of what's possible with Aura. *Aura was introduced to help explain why some characters are able to pull off certain moves even if it's not exactly in their base powerset. Since it can alter existing powers and be used to create new moves, it's able to explain why some moves operate the way they do. **Like wise, it was intended to be introduced as cleanly as possible without wrecking anything while opening up the possibilities for every character present in the Fantendoverse. *Interestingly, Reten is the only character so far that is unable to use Aura and has a weakness against it that makes Aura attacks much more deadlier to him. It is currently unknown why that is, although it is hinted to be something to do with his biological makeup. Category:Powers Category:Abilities Category:Fantendoverse Powers Category:Energies